


Heathens

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: Dark romance





	Heathens

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉伪异色，实则万圣设定  
> 〉〉伪超级英雄、反派  
> 〉〉Serious drama

01

 

[布鲁克林 格林威治 电脑前置摄像头]  
[2016-10-10 17:45:05]  
[Negative Side Asset//0703]  
[可控率：95％]

我叫奥利弗，没有姓氏。

『All my friends are heathens take it slow. 我的伙伴们都是异教徒，不要着急。』

我的来头我已经记不清，反正我不屑于回忆。我只隐隐约约地记得那天我让蝙蝠袭击了整个曼哈顿之后，卢西安诺找上我，问我要不要加入他们。相同的目标把我们绑在一起。目的达成后我们就没了存在的意义，不过那任务并不容易完成，所以在那之前我们会赴以全力。

『Welcome to the room of people 欢迎来到人满为患之地  
Who have rooms of people that they loved one day 这些都是他们曾经深爱过  
Docked away 又弃之不顾的人们』

我和我的伙伴们住在一个宅子里，在布鲁克林的盲区。这宅子虽然说是方圆几里唯一看得出房屋形状的建筑，但是破旧不堪，而且还人满为患——

这里住着狼人爱因斯、生物病毒狂人尼古拉斯、枪械弹药爱好者卢西安诺、黑客本田葵、暴怒者维克多还有身为吸血鬼的我。

我多次表示嫌弃，但是选择这栋宅子的卢西安诺说，要是不想被无用但是像苍蝇一样烦人的警察或着胸大无脑的超级英雄骚扰的话，低调是理所当然的。

虽然依旧嫌弃着那宅子，但是我认同卢西安诺的话，正如卢西安诺所言，把这里当做鬼屋的讨厌小孩们比其他的处理起来方便多了，只肖让尼古拉斯放一些快速发病的病毒，他们就变成紫色，不聒噪了，最后处理身体的时候顺便还可以让我的蝙蝠饱食一餐。事实上，我不得不认同他的话——这宅子里我能勉强说上话的就只有卢西安诺了，譬如说本田葵，他永远盯着电脑。不要担心，虽然我们之间话不多，但配合是绝对的完美，就像合作了几年一样。

而一段时间之后的新闻报道——布鲁克林发生儿童连环失踪案，警方正全力展开搜查与救援。真是可笑，完全抓不到点子。后来政府给每个小孩配了紧急定位芯片，做成手表强制性佩戴，从而加强对儿童的保护。

愚蠢无用的当权者。我们在看到新闻时这么想。

噢忘了提。我们并不闭目塞听，我们其实连电视都不需要。每次行动结束后民众的反响都很大，这是毋容置疑的，能让多少媒体震惊、影响多少个州我们心里都有数，但是安装一个大屏的电视机能让我们看到人们脸上露出的惊恐的表情，那真是有趣又滑稽。

比如说本田葵上次黑进了世贸中心的交易系统，设计了一次股票崩盘，人们挤在世贸中心的电子屏下面，张大着嘴巴，目光呆滞地看着骤降的线条，一会儿因为我们设计的为避免触发应急保险机制的小小回弹而欢呼，一会儿又因线条继续下降而沮丧、愤怒、绝望。啧啧，1930再现啊。他一个人一天赚的比我们其他人一年谋来的钱的总数还要多，而就在那一天我们每个人都赚了一票——我们提前买了本田葵说的股票，然后做空。不过可惜的是，Samaritan马上安排人员查到了入侵，差点被反向追踪到这里来。

对，“Samaritan”。要不是有那组织的存在，我们早就达到目的了。Samaritan，代表着正义，它的大楼像漫威电影里的复仇者联盟大厦一样的恶心地伫立在曼哈顿。提但Samaritan我不得不想起了阿尔弗雷德，那是个讨厌的难缠的家伙。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，就是我前面说的胸大无脑的超级英雄典型。他擅长用枪械，身体素质超于常人，怪力惊人，哪儿出事哪儿就有他的影子。只是他的存在仅为我们和Samaritan明了，他是个极其神秘的人物，我连他长什么样都不知道。简直是他妈的没有盾的神秘版的美国队长。

噢，我是不是又骂人了？这是个不好的习惯。每当这时卢西安诺都会说我做作，我说我们有很多共同点，但这点我不敢跟你们苟同，他说你除了苍白和那造作的气质以外一点都不像个吸血鬼，就连穿得也不像，我说我好歹是二十一世纪的反派吸血鬼，休闲西服怎么了，非要穿得跟垃圾袋一样，还有，说得像老/子不喝血一样？然后死循环。说实话，我也觉得我不像个吸血鬼，我讨厌趴在别人颈间嗅嗅嗅舔舔舔然后把牙齿扎进去，怪恶心的。

今天尼古拉斯通知我们开会，不允许带任何电子设备。我们笑他神经过敏。

[图像信号丢失，切换到声音信号]

他把本田葵随身带的电脑放进了铁箱里。尼古拉斯对卢西安诺说：“借我一下你的枪。”然后拉开保险栓冲着消防警报系统开了一枪。“这玩意通过转化电极，话筒能变成简单的麦克风。”

[声音信号丢失，切换到模拟信号]

“来吧我的朋友们。”尼古拉斯把我们带到宅子里的地下室，他打开地下室的铁门，我们惊讶地发现这是个全金属的房间，一个法拉第笼，任何信息都不可能从这儿流入或流出。

[信号丢失]

尼古拉斯提出了他的计划——他最近研究的人流感病毒快要大功告成了。此项计划将出动全员，维克多、爱因斯、卢西安诺分别在曼哈顿下城、布鲁克林和皇后区造成暴乱吸引警力；本田葵负责联络；尼古拉斯控制生化全局；而我用我的蝙蝠作为传播途径，携带对蝙蝠无害却于人致命的人流感病毒，以纽约为起点席卷整个东海岸。

『All my friends are heathens take it slow. 我的伙伴们都是异教徒，不要着急。』

这将是一场狂欢。

[Negative Side Assets可控率评估：80.6％下降至19.9％，注意，密切观察中]

 

02

 

[Samaritan大厦 45层Spades特工办公室]  
[2016-10-10 17:50:25]  
[Positive Side Asset//细分组别：Spades，代号K]  
[可控率：62.3％下降至19.9％，注意，密切观察中]

我是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，Samaritan的Poker组Spades成员，代号K。

我的工作是潜入恐怖组织内部，然后与我的团队取得联系从而解除威胁。我听令于凯撒，他是个受尊敬的人。他的眼线遍布纽约各处，并且明察秋毫，总是能预测到险情。因所从事为机密行动，所以只有极个别同僚知道我的样貌，否则就我的功劳，全美人民都得知道我长什么样。

今天是10月10号，亚瑟·柯克兰去世的第一百天。他去世那天是7月3号，我的生日的前一天。我记得他下葬的那日下着大雨，我和王耀打着黑伞站在稀稀拉拉的吊唁人群最后。亚瑟白金色的头发和冷淡的眼神出现在鲜花中刺眼到不行。神父念着葬礼吊唁：……敬职敬业的特工……不幸于行动中……我面无表情地听着，旁边的王耀担心地看了我一眼。情理之中，悼词中的家属一栏没出现我的名字，当然，他远在大西洋对岸的父母亲更为可悲——他们收到的是他们在电话公司工作的儿子意外身亡，自从亚瑟加入了Samaritan之后就再也没有与家人取得过联系。事实上，这里工作的人都这样。

Poker组无法承受更多的葬礼了——一年前Hearts小组全员加上他们辅助技术人员基尔伯特在处理一个丧心病狂的生化武器爱好者的任务中全灭，紧接着Clubs小组的K在任务中失踪。那一天，又是亚瑟。我没见到他们的尸体，他们被匆匆忙忙地抹掉存在过印记，化成灰，收到盒子里。

若不是那次任务，我永远不会发现这个秘密。

那次任务尤为艰难，我被困在狭小的冰库里，在所有通讯设备都报废的情况下在冰冷、寂静与黑暗里等待王耀。我出现了幻觉，我感觉我在盒子里，我觉得亚瑟会知道我在哪儿——他总是会知道我在哪儿，但是我陡然发现亚瑟已经在那天死去了。我哭了，尽管冻僵的脸感受不到眼泪，但是我的内心的那个仅属于我们两人的世界崩塌了。

最后王耀一身狼狈地用火箭筒轰开了冰库的锁，把我拉了出来。我急切地想看看亚瑟，在我恢复之后我立马来到了亚瑟的墓前，我不可能用火箭筒轰开我们之间生与死的锁，所以我用手刨开了泥土。我打开那个盒子——

我发现了什么？一根头发。白金色的头发。我先是震惊，再是愤怒，Samaritan绝对隐瞒了什么，火化怎会留下蛋白质？

『Please don't make any sudden moves. 请不要轻举妄动』

我镇静地取了些样品，拿回办公室，托王耀让他找非警界的人确定成分——结果是，钙、磷和少量蛋白质。

亚瑟很可能还活着。

『You don't know the half of the abuse 你不知道滥用权限的后果如何』

今天我在凯撒用餐时间潜入他的办公室取得门卡，我进入了高层楼道然后进到监控室，黑了那儿的摄像头。

『Watch it 小心』

[监测到反常行为]

我往要进入的楼层监控摄像头里放入循环播放录像。

[切换到声音信号，取得信号]

Samaritan大厦60层之上的世界——我所见让我吃惊极了——巨大的生化实验室，那儿有些只有基尔伯德才了解的东西，我可以问问他，不过他已经死了。  
『Watch it 小心』

[可控率：19.9％下降至9.9％，威胁警告，且百分率持续下降中]

我还未进入顶层就匆匆返回，因为凯撒差不多是时候去办公室了，而且我发现每到一个领域的实验室都会有重兵把守。我回到监控室取消那些循环播放。

Samaritan不是一个应急组织吗？为什么会需要生化实验室？而且是不为人知的？

那就一定是想掩藏什么。  
『It's blasphemy 这是亵渎神明』

[可控率：0％，认定为威胁]  
[威胁率：29.9％，中度威胁，且百分率持续上升中]

 

03

 

[布鲁克林 格林威治 电脑前置摄像头]  
[2016-10-20 20:00:00]  
[Negative Side Asset//0703]  
[可控率：19.9％，注意，密切观察中]

尼古拉斯先给自己了一针，然后给也我们注射了疫苗。

行动开始。

[信号切换至其通讯频道]

我感觉全身的血液都在沸腾。我的最喜欢的那只蝙蝠最先在剧院亮相。

[监测到反常行为，采取行动]

演病殃殃女爵的女演员演得十分出色，她还咳出了血。她焦急地求助身旁的男演员，但男演员按照剧本把她送到了医生那儿。这一幕谢幕后大家都为这个苍白的尽职的女演员鼓掌，然后等待下一幕出演——

观众席突然出现了骚动，有人开始咳血。咳嗽声慢慢响起来，咳嗽的声音此起彼伏。不知是谁喊了一句：流感！恐慌开始在观众席上蔓延，咳嗽的人越来越多，剧院同蜂房一般吵闹，我发动了大团蝙蝠——

尖叫！恐慌！他们像蝗虫一样往演出厅外面挤。踩踏！电棒！安保人员拦不住人潮！有人开枪了！血腥味！血液翻腾的声音！

外面响起了密集枪声，那是在对空放枪。我皱眉，卢西安诺不应该在皇后区吗。我接通耳麦，通讯频道充满杂音，好不容易安静下来我听到他们说造成了暴乱，吸引了部分警力。我混入人群，看到了Samaritan的特工、NYPD和医疗队，全纽约大部分警力都集中在这里。

我恼火极了——Samaritan！

我听到扩音器的声音，最前端的人安定了下来，并且还排起了队。前面的人告诉我他们在注射疫苗。

[Positive Side Assets任务执行中]  
[成功率：39.9％上升至89.9％]

我立马与尼古拉斯取得联系，他说了句什么我没听清，他的声音很小，估计是信号的原因。他又说了几个数字，我勉强听清，那是街道号。

我在几条街外的巷子里找到了他。这个生物病毒狂人已经奄奄一息。

他说他对疫苗引起了严重的过敏反应，今天他配备的疫苗是新打开的一盒，他刚刚发现不对劲——里面的第一支被替换了。我不说话。他说，他那天交代任务时的防备重重绝对不是神经过敏。他顿了一会儿，自嘲地笑笑，说，他一个生化病毒天才居然死于过敏。

过了一会儿，这个唠叨的家伙闭嘴了。我探了探他的鼻息，然后让我的蝙蝠们把他处理掉了。

[威胁清除]  
[Negative Side Assets重新评估可控率：80％]

我回到宅子。一直到第二天天亮剩下的成员才一一回归。除了我以外，其他人都狼狈不堪。我们静默地坐在电视机前看新闻。

……纽约曼哈顿剧院爆发罕见流感，疫情已得到控制……记者报道……死于流感的仅有5人，另有治疗不及时导致肾衰竭者11人，踩踏和枪杀反而是造成伤亡的大头——死亡26人，重伤21人，轻伤63人。

毫无疑问，失败到一塌糊涂的行动。

等重播都播完后，卢西安诺开口：“尼古拉斯呢，我要把他射成筛子”

“找我的蝙蝠要吧。”我关上电视，回到自己的房间。

 

04

 

[Samaritan大厦 45层Spades特工办公室]  
[2016-10-25 21:49:24]  
[Positive Side Asset//细分组别：Spades，代号K]  
[威胁率：69.9％，中度威胁，且百分率迅速上升中]

20号的行动是不是高效得有些可怕？纽约一所高级医学实验室分析病人的血样，得出这是极为罕见的人流感病毒。

但是把它的DNA序列拆开看，它的两大片段让人熟悉——常见人流感病毒与H7N1。它们混合形成超级人流感病毒，可能性为十万分之一。能计算出结果的，我所知的人中，只有基尔伯特。而一家名不见经传的小实验室刚巧研制出了疫苗。只有基尔伯特能做到的事、Samaritan上层的生物实验室有条件，难道又有天才出世？或者有一台超级计算机？我做了调查，那小实验室的疫苗储存库的记录，当天取出的药品为青霉素。

还有，令人惊恐和欣喜的是，我好像在行动那天看见了亚瑟。不过他很快就没了踪影，我在注射疫苗的人中寻，没有他。我有些怀疑我是不是又出现了幻觉，但是我的眼睛告诉我没有。

我觉得这与Samaritan肯定脱不了关系。

『Watch it 小心』

我决定追查到底。

 

05

 

[Samaritan大厦 高层电梯门口摄像头]  
[2016-10-27 22:19:06]  
[Positive Side Asset//细分组别：Spades，代号K]  
[威胁率：75.6％，重度威胁，且百分率迅速上升中]

我背着的相当于一个小型军火库——格洛克、点45口径、重型机枪，当然还有火箭筒。我把从凯撒那儿复制来的门禁卡拿出来，从门上的识别器划过去。

[威胁率：90.1％]  
[认定为首要威胁，派遣特工]

门打开了，我像上次那样走到监控室，迎面走来两位Samaritan特工，我的同僚，手里拿着大型机枪。

我立马缩入墙体，子弹飞来，我甚至瞟见了机枪发射时橙色的十字形的火光，掩体迸溅出石灰渣，玻璃和瓷砖碎裂，我探出用手枪打回去，其中有个人叫了一声，一架机枪的子弹开始偏得厉害。我打开背包取出重型机枪冲着两点钟方向射击，杂乱噪声一时，但幸运女神在我这边。

我端着枪走出掩体，走过监控室——现在已经没有意义了不是吗？我把那两个特工的弹药缴来，进入生化实验室。

[增援特工]

我身旁是一个个实验台，有试剂正在咕噜咕噜冒泡，人被清空了。我摸出黑来的建筑构造图向更里面进发，想要往上，只有一条路。这无疑是个套，但仍然要继续走。我听到了细微的步伐声，我警觉地绷紧肌肉。

『Watch it 小心』

噗嗤。离我不远的一个玻璃隔离装置变成白色，显然是碎了。又一枪，“噼”的一声，落了满地玻璃碴，我看见里面的血色试剂以肉眼可见的速度减少——它在挥发！我迅速取出防毒面具戴上，并且蹲下，让实验台挡住自己。我从实验台金属底边看见了来者的方向，我又拿出一只枪向五点钟和十一点钟射击，五点钟的两个伙计叫着倒地——

『Watch it 小心』

噗。我感到手臂一阵刺痛，一颗子弹打入我的左边上臂。操。我骂着冲九点钟弧形扫射，没击中目标。我安慰着自己，子弹比什么生化武器好多了。那组的特工所在位置在我正左方，两次反射让我误判方向。我趁他们还没有还击的时候打了止痛针，然后单手举起重型机枪一梭子弹飞过去，惨叫声和金属刮擦玻璃尖叫的声音响起，我有那么一瞬觉得很泄愤。处理完这组特工后我检查了我的伤势，失血有点严重，我撕下绝缘胶带绑住大臂根部，然后还贴了一段到伤口上。我评估了一下，左手暂且最多只能拿起轻型自动手枪了。

[增强顶层把守火力]

越到实验室里面我越觉得头皮发麻——首先只是未知液体什么的，随后是动物标本和内脏，最后是人体。虽然我已经锻炼出来了素质，但是看着一个人体带着所有内脏解剖的标本我还是不免感到恶心。

我走到了电梯口，电梯已经在那儿打开，仿佛正要迎接我的到来。我走进去，我想着，既然已经走到这一步了，他们应该不会搞什么自由落体以损毁一部电梯的代价把我也变成肉泥。

电梯门关上。

数字从65变到了66。

我贴在电梯的一侧。

叮。

电梯门打开，迎接我的却不是枪林弹雨。我甩出瓦斯催泪弹，闭眼，在耳鸣中听到了人声。我走出电梯，有顽固分子从两边冲出制住我的手臂，我把右手的机枪揍在那个特工身上，顺势依次击打左手边特工肋骨、手肘、手臂。骨头碎裂的声音和闷哼声，右边特工又要扑回来时我用枪身猛击他的脑袋。

更多的特工扑上来，我的右手被猛踹枪掉到了地上，为了减重我将装着武器的包甩下同时也击倒几个扑过来的身影。但是紧接着我的腘处遭到猛击差点跪下。肘部向后击向他们的韧带，转身，踢膝盖。一个特工拔枪，我拽上一个肉盾拦住子弹然后把尸体扔下躲到墙柱后面。

特工源源不断赶来，不过只有那一个开枪。这是想要活捉吗？我抽出靴子上绑的刀，插入一个特工的心窝，然后把从背后抱过来的特工摔下身，徒手扭断他的脖子。有一个特工在此时把刀捅入了我的伤口并反剪我的单手，腘处再次受到重击，我大骂一声，但右手又被另一名特工制住，一只针管抵到了我的脖子旁边。

我闭上眼睛。

去见亚瑟吧。

但是他们迟迟没有动手。我睁开眼睛，正当那时，通往顶层的门打开了。

凯撒，我的顶头上司走出来。

他挥挥手让制住我的特工都退下，他扶我站起来。

“他改变主意了，他决定让你知道真相。他很欣赏你，就像欣赏亚瑟·柯克兰一样。”

“亚瑟？‘他’是谁？”我心里想。凯撒不是幕后主谋吗？

“Samaritan,我们的神。”凯撒仿佛知道我在想什么。

他把我带到门里，那是个大厅，大厅的一侧墙上有一个电子屏，其大小堪比时代广场上那大屏幕。白色的屏幕上显示：

[It's me.]

我看着四周大大小小的屏幕和工作人员，屏幕上显示的为平民的一举一动——Samaritan，一个应急组织，撒玛利亚人，圣经里乐善好施的人，实则为一个巨型监控组织。

“这……绝对触犯了宪法。”我被笼罩在巨大的震惊中。

Every time every moment,we're been watched.

“事实上，国会批准了监控行动。”凯撒说，“犯罪率明显下降，恐怖组织大多数没有达成目的就被一锅端。”

“这侵犯了人权！”国会！我们的十三位先驱者得知今日还不从坟墓跳起！

“人们想要被保护，只是不想知道自己被如何保护的而已。你看，每年死于流感的人不计其数，突然爆发的流感让人们加强防范意识，将自己的病理情况，血液信息录入医院然后政府存档，Samaritan利用， 整理，规避人为错误。一滴血液就包含了一个人的所有信息，最后整理出整个纽约的DNA数据库！我们是在为全人类做出超级人工智能为人类服务的例子！”凯撒说，他那副嘴脸仿佛是他造了艘方舟。

“Samaritan制造了疫情？”愤怒冲上的我的胸口，“用剧院里1000多人的性命换来一个警告？！”

“不完全。这次反方的行动稍稍有点出人意料了。不过去年的股市波动和儿童失踪案倒是Samaritan控制之中。股市波动那次，他对于控制人类情绪有了很多的了解。Samaritan会制造欢乐，让绝大多数人生活在快乐中。他学会了合理分配，饥荒不再，社会贫富悬殊减小，科学，有序。多么美丽的新世界啊！”

反方？儿童失踪案？儿童？他能把这么肮脏的活与服务人类联系起来？控制情绪？人类是人工智能手中的玩物吗？

『It's blasphemy 这是亵渎神明』

“It sucks.乔治·奥威尔的机器。”

凯撒耸耸肩，他抬头对着屏幕说，“这就是结果。”

[Interesting.]  
[Even though they are different individual,they are similar.]

我受不了这种癫狂的想法了，“我不会为Samaritan再做任何一份差事的。”我拔出袖子里的刀捅向自己的心窝——

凯撒制住了我，他仅仅用了一只手。他的声音仿佛从地狱传来——

『After all I said 毕竟我曾说过』

“琼斯特工，这就由不得你选择了。”

『Please don't forget 请不要忘记』

一个特工出现在我身后，那明晃晃的针尖，诡异液体落入了我的身体。

“组织培养你可不是件容易的事儿啊。”凯撒看着K of Spades说，不，此时应该叫反方执行人1027。

『You don't know the half of the abuse 你不知道滥用权限的后果如何』

“把身体送到65楼。”他顿了一下，“还有，我们的琼斯特工不幸在任务中失踪。”

 

06

 

[布鲁克林 列克星敦大道 监控摄像头]  
[2016-10-30 23:56:36]  
[Negative Side Asset//1027]  
[可控率：95％]

我坐在房顶上抽烟。血水把烟蒂染红，不过我无所谓，毕竟我满手都是猩红，脸上估计也溅上了些，放在旁边的电锯更甚。刚刚它饱食了一餐，我也收获了一家三口的时间。我是杀人魔，我所取得性命的人的时间会计到我身上来，不过若取得50年寿命，计到我身上来的却只有5个月，就他妈像捕获了猎物，一群鬣狗围了上来，几只激怒你，另几只去偷肉，最后到口的只有一点。

所以猎取人的性命就像是猎食一样，我也有我的生计啊。

刚刚的捕猎区现在围满了警察，他们正在为这起恶性杀人分尸案搜集资料，可惜的是，他们永远查不出结果。

突然我感觉有人在我旁边。我提起电锯拉动它的马达，但来者做出个“Please calm down”的手势。我现在才发现他是半浮在空中的，被一大群蝙蝠拥簇托起。

看来跟我是一类人。我放下电锯，让我的好伙计安静下来。

“我觉得你有点面熟。”

我也觉得这个有些白金色头发、面色苍白绿色眼珠的家伙有些面熟。但是我怎么会认识一个吸血鬼呢？他开口的一瞬我还以为他要问我能不能吸我的血，但是看他的装扮——黑白条纹休闲西装配蓝色马甲，戴着一尘不染的白色手套，勉强有点吸血鬼风格的斗篷还是蓝色的。可能二十一世纪的吸血鬼不流行吸血吧。

我眯着眼睛看着他。

“事实上，我觉得我们是一类人。”

『It looks like you might be one of us 看来你似乎也是我们其中之一』

“加入我们吗？”

我也没管他所说的“我们”到底是一伙什么样的人，我说：“行啊。”

我把手伸给他，他把我拉起来，毫不在意被血水染红的白色手套。

“你的名字？”他问。

“艾伦。”我想了想回答。那是我刚刚取得时间的小孩的名字，“艾伦。没有姓。”

他说他和他的伙伴住在格林威治的一个旧宅子里。他说，很破很破。我回答，嗯。

他说他一共有四个朋友住在哪儿，他们都不是安静的种儿。我回答，嗯。

最后静默了一会儿，他小声问我，他能尝尝我的血吗。

我没说话，把一边的脖子露出来。

[布鲁克林 列克星敦大道 监控摄像头]  
[2016-10-31 00:00:00]  
[Negative Side Asset//1027]  
[Negative Side Asset//0703]  
[可控率：89.9％，且百分率缓慢下降中]

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> 凯撒：罗马名  
> 爱因斯：路德维希异色名  
> 尼古拉斯：基尔伯特异色名  
> 卢西安诺：费里西安诺异色名  
> 本田葵：本田菊异色名  
> 维克多：伊万异色名
> 
> *  
> 『』内为《Heathens》歌词
> 
> *  
> 灵感自疑犯追踪S05E08（主），《Heathens》
> 
>  
> 
> by Lather  
> 2016.10.31


End file.
